T cell lines and T cell hybridomas for ovalbumin and beef insulin have been produced and tested for specificity by proliferation, radiobinding and helper/suppressor assays. Characterization of the factor(s) released by these cell lines is currently underway. For the insulin system, B cell hybridoma antibodies are being used to prepared idiotypic reagents which will be tested for T cell reactivity. In other studies being initiated, patients with recurrent herpes will be characterized in terms of their cellular immune status to HSV-2.